Tenson Uchiha
Tenson Uchiha (うちは 天孫, Uchiha Tenson) is a Special Jounin of Konohagakure and member of the Uchiha clan.''' '''Appearance Tenson a boy lacking the pure blood of an Uchiha has curly jet black hair with red flecks that he inherited from his mother. While not considered the most handsome Tenson, said to have a face like his mother, one filled with the excitement for mystery and adventure. His bright Icy blue eyes expressing the determination and innocence of one not scarred by the traumas of the war. He's slim in stature, having grown tall and strong since first entering the academy. He dons a vest of a Chunin of Konoha on top of a crimson red shirt that he received by a tailor within the Uchiha District. He wears a custom headband that belonged to his Father, small plum blossom patterns within the fabric. 'Personality' "With the dreams of my father, and the will of my mother. I, Uchiha Tenson, will become a HERO!" Tenson is a true idealist, a Mediator of sorts, always looking for the hint of good in even the worst of people and events, searching for ways to make things better. While he may be perceived as calm, reserved, or even shy, he has an inner flame and passion that can truly shine. The risk of feeling misunderstood is a problem for the young Uchiha, but when they find like-minded people to spend their time with, the harmony they feel will be a fountain of joy and inspiration. Background ' Tenson was born to an Uchiha man and a woman of Uzumaki descent. From a young age, Tenson was surrounded by stories of great heroes such as Raishimaru and Ookami, including Totsu and the Hero, Mumei. Throughout his youth, he began to love and cherish the heroes of the past and history. Growing up in Whirlpool Country, more knowledge than the young Uchiha surrounded Tenson could handle as he spent most of his time in the libraries studying different cultures and the lore of different clans. Due to this Tenson became more of an analytical thinker causing him to be deep in thought at times and caused him to over-analyze certain situations. During his time in Whirlpool, Tenson's family was usually without a father as his own was constantly be traveling back and forth disappearing for months on end for work as an Anbu Member for Konohagakure due to this Tenson spent most of his time in the library that actually training. Around the age of 10 Tenson's father, Rikito Uchiha died in the line of duty. On an undercover mission, he ended up. Sacrificing himself for one of his comrades, completely depleting all of his chakra. There was no corpse. They made a memorial in the mountains of Moon Country. Within his will Tenson's father wanted Tenson and his mother to move to the Moon Country as he believed that there they would be taken care of and Tenson could have some foundation to train. At age 10 Tenson and his mother moved to the Moon Country where Tenson began his training along with the other youths. During his time there he gained basic taijutsu training and discovering his aptitude for Water Release inherited from his mother. He was reclusive only making a few friends while there. He was frail, allowing himself to be used by stronger children who were more experienced than he was. Seeing his shattered will, his mother took him aside. If anything, Tenson had one thing similar to her it was their spirit ''"Well Tenso there's something in life you need to realize — and that is with time people forget; they leave many stories behind with each generation, but there are some whose deeds carve their names into the heavens so no one can forget,"- Sakiko After this Tenson was gifted a Scarf from his mother to this day Tenson treasures the scarf with his own life as it reminds him of his late father and his dream to become a hero whose name will be known even in the next world. From ages 13 to 15 Tenson became dedicated to his training and his studies attempting to find a perfect balance between the two. After turning 15 he was instructed to move to Konohagakure to train as a student at the Academy as many children of Noble Clans do and began his career as a Shinobi. '''Academy Years On his first day arriving to Konoha, Tenson was recluse from the rest of the people who traveled from their home countries. Being close to Konoha the trip only took him several hours. He met a few new friends quickly, making company with Nara Nakigitsune and Koizami Rokudenashi becoming close friends with them. He spent most of his time studying in the academy going through the academy learning the history of the Great War. During his time there Tenson began to become more creative with what he did, creating his chakra, attempting to develop a certain technique. A compressed Spherical Water Bullet that can be carried and thrown. For some time he was completely lost on how to properly develop or even execute the technique. He began to study some information on the Yuki Clan's Kekkei Genkai and its manipulation of water within the air and how the influence of chakra on it may work. Even though he had a concept of the ability, there was no base behind it as he could barely produce enough chakra to make a sphere of water of the smallest degree. This changed as he met a studious young Arumaze with Orange hair and large spectacles that caught his eye, Yakamashi Nami, she ended up helping him improve his chakra control drastically allowing him to become proficient in the art of releasing chakra without growing too weary. Sometime later, after nearing his time to become promoted, he had an encounter with a Silver Haired Jonin known only to him as Tenshin. He saw the boy's potential behind many of the other students when he watched Tenson attempt to show him the technique he was trying to develop. Slightly amused, he opted to teach Tenson the art of meditation which Tenson still doesn't understand to this day. Regardless, Tenson took Tenshin's teachings, constantly practicing meditation breathing throughout his daily walk of the village taking time out of the day from training to practice his meditation. When the time finally came Tenson was called back to Moon Country by order of his mother to be met with a surprise, A bright Red Headband with ripple patterns within the fabric, the Symbol of Konohagakure on the front, he'd finally be accepted as an official Shinobi of Konohagakure. He was presented with a bright red and black scarf that his mother had made for him during his time in the academy. Sakiko looked at her son with tears streaming down her face, she began to brush her dark red hair away from her eyes attempting to see her son as he began to tie the headband she noticed how similar he looked to his father, the determined look, yet she also saw her joyful expression and light blue eyes. She covered her mouth as she thought to herself, "Wow I never thought this day would come that my son....... My son would become a Shinobi." "Y'know Tenso, that's your father's old headband he had the one that I made for him when we first met" Tenson looked at his mother a look a pride in his eyes as he activated his Sharingan triumphantly, pointing at his newly gained headband from his mother. "So... you think I look like him now,, I mean now it's impossible for me to not be under his watch, and that he will watch when I become a hero as well." Genin Trials Once donning the headband of a shinobi of Konohagakure, Tenson made a step closer to his dream one step closer to becoming a hero. He began to take his training more seriously as he had been before seeing how he was falling behind the others that graduated with him. After some time a friend of his Ryuusei Namikaze was promoted to the rank of Chunin teaching, many classes at the academy, this pushed him to train harder than ever to achieve the rank of Chunin. He continued the development of his new Jutsu being tutored regularly by Tenshin. Sometime later he and a few other students, and Michiya, were approached by a strange man. His hair, long and silver concealing his face from the group..... They were given a task to guard a man the mission was said to be unlisted due to the events that it may entail. For some within the group, many were on edge, days of strategy between Tenson an d Michiya had attempted to bring each all the students back alive unknown of the mission may involve. When the promised day came, they united under the name Team Yoru, The team that operates within the night. Luckily, the mission ended with no casualties but because of keeping a mission secret. He ended up making an enemy out of one of his comrades, Nara Sakai. Though he ended up growing closer to Michiya, and a student named Shozuki Heiri. After some time later while training, an old teacher of his Uchiha Moshi approached him; She was tired and weary from fighting on the front lines, yet she appeared no less with news of Tenson's promotion to the rank of Chunin she commended his skills he showcased within reports given giving him the honor of becoming the rank. Chunin Challenges ' After being given the rank of Chunin, life for Tenson was bland nothing eventful had transpired since he received his rank. Most of his time had been spent roaming the village endlessly the terror of war felt so distant from home. He began to take up many missions doing recon for the village, checking the Land of Fire and making sure that other territories were not making any antagonistic actions. Seldom was he within the village, only stopping for a few hours to report in missions and gather supplies. He continued on with his training a wall erect between himself and his peers as it always seemed as if he was still far behind them. Apathy. This was how he felt as he endlessly roamed the ninja world. Mission after mission, successes, if any, ran hollow to him. This all mounted once he was bestowed the rank of Special Jounin. Knowing his lack of worth, he accepted but shortly after he fled from the village. 'Wandering Warrior Leaving his vest in a field of destruction from failure to protect a small trading camp, Tenson left on a journey around the world attempting to validate and test his strength competing in tournaments and defeating many burglary rings. His journey took him from the towering mountains of the Lightning Country to the Barren Deserts of Earth Country only living off of money from his gains and victories only keeping his Father’s Headband, yet everything felt empty to him. AMBUSH! He was caught off guard by a group of Shinobi leaving him impaled by 3 large blades and other injuries he sustained. He collapsed outside of a camp near the border of Earth and Forest Country. His body, beaten and mangled, Death was a door he reached out to for mere moments. Michiya Nara and his squad found he lost shinobi. With quick work of Heiri and Michiya brought him back from such a critical condition. I opened my eyes slowly; it was dark. My eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. A warm feeling flooding over him was it chakra, the release of death. It felt filled with life and joy, Chakra. It felt familiar. "Ten.....Son." I heard an echo of what sounded to be like one I had known it had been so long.... -Tenson's thoughts as Squad 4 rescued him Relationships ''' '''U̶z̶u̶m̶a̶k̶i̶ Sakiko Sakiko bursts into the archives within the Great Library looking around with a frantic look on her face."Tenson! Where are you" Running past the halls until she found the history section. She saw a young Tenson buried in books near the end of the section. Many were wide open as he looked through each one excitedly. "Whoa, this is amazing" Tenson looked up noticing his mother towering over him with a worried frown which quickly turned into a smile. "Come here, you!" Sakiko picked up the young Tenson as the two left the library, leaving a large mess of books behind them - Sakiko dealing with Young Tenson's antics Mother to Tenson, Sakiko has a close relationship with him as he received a lot of his adventurous personality from her. Many stories of heroes in his youth were through his mother sparking his interest in past heroes. From a young age, Sakiko was Tenson's main support system giving life advice to him and motivating him to follow his passions. Due to certain duties elsewhere, Tenson's father was never much of a presence leading her to teach him things like Shurikenjutsu and Ninjutsu. After the death of Rikuto and the two moving to Moon Country, she began to knit together a symbol of her and Rikuto's will for him, a long red scarf. "Ahh It's almost finished" Sakiko knitted away at the red fabric in front of her meticulously bringing piece by piece together as one side already looked like a changed Uchiha fan enveloped by a tomoe. preparing it for tomorrow, the day Tenson would set out for Konoha. She looked to the Mountains as she spoke. "Do you see him, Riku? Make sure you watch over him and make his dream, our dream, become a reality" -Sakiko the day before Tenson leaves for Konohagakure Koizami Rokudenashi "Your blood isn't weak, your will to grow past it is. No Dojutsu or Clan relations will change that "I don't know if right, but I can't unlock the sharingan with love. Still, my heart beats with love for all Uchiha! One way or another, I will get the right to my given name back.""Then use that love in your heart to protect those you love, and when you do, when I, Uchiha Tenson become a hero will restore you to your rightful place with our clan" Tenson's eyes burned brightly with passion the empty crimson spawned a single Tomoe. A single tear trickled from his eye. A look of empathy on his face, two halfling Uchiha in on different paths. "I promise" -Tenson and Roku speaking with each about what it truly means to be an Uchiha A new friend to Tenson, Rokudenaishi is a young Uchiha Hybrid who Tenson met soon after he arrived at the village after learning of Roku's past and having a talk on what it means to be an Uchiha and each other's goals as Tenson made a vow to return Roku's status with his clan and to personally make it so when he becomes a hero a vow which will never be broken. Tenshin A Teacher, a friend, a comrade to Uchiha Tenson, all these things are what the mysterious Jounin with hair of silver, Tenshin, means to him. Tenson met Tenshin during his time in the academy he was slightly cold and vindictive, unlike many of the Jounin Tenson had met during his time in Konoha. It was in the afternoon of a fall day hotter than usual where Tenson was practicing what would later be known to become the Blue Fist Sphere. He had told this mysterious Jounin of his plans and how he conceptually thought of the Jutsu. Interested in the concept, Tenshin requested Tenson to perform such a technique for him. In which he began to perform the unstable jutsu in the crowded Hokage Square, much to his dismay. He quickly transported the young boy elsewhere using the Flying Thunder God Jutsu or what began known to Tenson as "Tenshin's Jutsu." After an unsuccessful attempt, Tenshin challenged Tenson to improve his chakra control and from that moment Tenson began to idolize Tenshin. Cloaked Figure Her tone was calm, gentle. With the rain pouring down, Tenson would almost have to strain to hear what she had to say. "It's going to be alright one day. Maybe not today, but the storm does still pass." Hidden within the crooked areas of Amegakure, where mercenaries and those who hate Shinobi lie. Tenson met an unknown figure cloak obscured whose figure and shadow. Having the training of a shinobi, she made it aware that she can survive in the rough areas of the Rain Country despatching of what many would see as dangerous to the average human. On one early morning, Tenson encountered her within the markets of Amegakure, being heckled by a group of Mercenaries. He noted her skill in hand to hand combat using traditional taijutsu techniques. After assisting her a single time and giving her his name, he formed quite an interesting bond with the young woman, one not of love or will to protect or even admiration but one of inquiry and interest. Unaware of her name he gave upon her the Nickname, Arumaze Suna-Chan (Later changing it to Itami due to actions taken within Earth Country) noting her skill in healing one of his comrades and the sight of her vest under her cloak from time to time. Since then he has fulfilled a few requests for the girl only requesting to know her name. Alas, the young Uchiha is usually is declined much to his dismay. Shozuki Heiri "Hmm, Heiri? How I feel about her, that's actually an interesting question in retrospect.... She's like the person you feel like protecting at all costs." - Tenson's thoughts on Heiri The primary support structure and one of Tenson's closest friends within the village. One of the few people to truly care for Tenson's well-being. Having taken care of his wounds and even taking him into her home. He first met her when he overheard her mention Moon Country seizing the opportunity to return home on a "field trip". Having learned of her mysterious past, Tenson has become dedicated to helping her find her family. Due to her kindness to him, he has become dedicated to making sure he can repay her and will do almost anything for her. Abilities ''' '''Water Release Becoming proficient in the Ninja Arts, Tenson has a heightened understanding of Water Release able to manipulate water within his body and the surrounding area to perform a good deal of different Water Release Jutsu. He has great control over his chakra allowing him to shape different water projectiles into different shapes leading to him creating a senbon sized version of the Water Bullet Technique that he calls the Water Release: Water Senbon Technique. Further increasing his mastery of Water Release, Tenson has delved into the creation of avatars made of water to attack his foes, preferring to do so when in combat over and underwater. With further experimentation, he learned the Water Release: Feasting Tigers Jutsu. Fire Release Sakiko began to weave a multitude of hand seals comprising mainly of seals relating to Fire Jutsu. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" After bringing in a lot of air into her lungs she exhaled greatly causing a chakra-powered flame to form a large sphere over the lake where they stood. "Whoa! Was that Fire Release Mom, I didn't know you could use Jutsu like that." "Yeah Tenso, had to impress your Father somehow didn't I?" During one of his visits to meet his mother in Moon Country, he learned of his Natural Affinity for Fire Release Jutsu, his mother showing him how to specifically use the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. With further training, Tenson has grown to manipulate the fire and its shape, creating many animals like Lions and Dragoons allowing him to have access to the Fire Release: Lion's Impact Blast and the Fire Release: Dragoon's Fang. Sharingan Having Uchiha blood in his veins, Tenson has access to the Sharingan and if able to perform many miraculous feats with such an eye. His perception of movements is heightened, and he can see Chakra within people but not to the same extent as a Member of the Hyuuga Clan. He has access to the Genjutsu of the Sharingan able to stun an opponent with his visual prowess. After some time training, he developed his Sharingan further allowing himself to copy certain abilities of his opponents. Sensory Jutsu With the experience built with the Sharingan comes the ability to see Chakra of other life forms, though having a limit to how far he can see with the assistance with his Dojutsu﻿. (Officially being 20 Meters, Medium-Range Distance) When used in Sync with the meditation techniques taught to him by Tenshin, he developed a technique that he calls Kagura Shingan. This Technique allows him to see the "Beat" of one's chakra seeing any fluctuations within their chakra. (Unlike the Jutsu from the anime Kagura Shingan does not showcase the exceptional range or detail that the Jutsu used by Uzumaki Karin does.) Fuinjutsu While not inheriting the Uzumaki natural born affinity for Uzumaki Fuinjutsu Techniques. Tenson is still proficient in the art of sealing. He can create Elemental Cannons and Barriers from his seals. Placing many seals on his body and surroundings to allow him to summon weapons more efficiently. He experimented with how many seals he can make without exhausting himself of chakra. Trivia YoungT.png|Tenson at age 10 Having arrived at Moon Country Image0-0.png|Tenson age 15 as he entered the academy. Tenson.png|Tenson in his shinobi garb having formally graduated from the Academy. TTT.png|Tenson in casual attire, now age 16 and a Special Jounin of Konohagakure. Chuuni Tenson.png|Tenson in his shinobi vest gifted to him as a chunnin by Kuroyuri Itsuki. T4.jpg|Tenson Concept Art ChristmasTenny.png|Tenson in winter garb for the Holiday season. AOI KEN KYUUUUU.png|Tenson fully preforming the Aoi Ken Kyu Successfully for the first time. * Tenson has a verbal tic that prompts him to finish many of his sentences with the word "Un" or "Yeah" which he inherited from his mother. * While Tenson wears a lot of red, his favorite color is actually Cherry Blossom Pink. * Tenson's design is based on Uchiha Kagami as a teen and Sarutobi Konohamaru during the Last for his child stages. * Tenson's favorite type of food is Seafood because of his time in Whirlpool Country. * Tenson spent a week within the Aikomo Library. * Tenson has been compared to Emiya Shirou from the Fate Series. * Due to his time learning how to Meditate, Tenson's chakra exudes from his body constantly causing him to harmonize with other people's chakra allowing him to feel the "emotion" of one's chakra. Character Theme Finding the will to keep on getting stronger emboldened by the combined wishes of his mother and the spirit of his father, Tenson continues his journey prepared to face the trials of the Shinobi World head-on. Category:Uchiha Characters Category:Members of the Uchiha Clan Category:Konoha Characters